The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style)
Thomas O'MalleyFan360's movie spoof and animal style of 1994 Disney film, "The Lion King". Cast: *Baby Simba - Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Young Simba - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Adult Simba - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Young Nala - Marie (The Aristocats) *Adult Nala - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Timon - Pauley (Kimba the White Lion) *Pumbaa - Bucky (Kimba the White Lion) *Mufasa - Tiger (An American Tail) *Sarabi - Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Scar - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book,1967) *Shenzi - Gale (Angry Birds Stella) *Banzai - Napoleon (The Aristocats) *Ed - Laffayete (The Aristocats) *Rafiki -Robin Hood (Disney Robin Hood) *Zazu - Roquefort (The Aristocats) *The Mouse - Dodger (Oliver And Company) *Gopher - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh) *Sarafina - Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) *Chameleon - Pascal (Tangled) *The Wildebeests - Brontosauruses (King Kong ((2005)), and Stampede (Jumanji) *The Vultures/Buzzards - The Vultures (The Jungle Book) *Beetle - Dim (A Bug's Life) Scenes: *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 1 - "The Circle of Life" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 2 - Shere Khan *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 3 - Oliver's First Day *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 4 - A: Oliver's Pouncing Lesson/B: "The Morning Report" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 5 - Fat Cat and Oliver's Conversation *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 6 - "I Just Can't Wait to Be King" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 7 - The Elephant Graveyard *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 8 - Kings of the Past/"Be Prepared" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 9 - The Stampede!/Tiger's Death/Oliver Runs Away *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 10 - Shere Khan Takes Over Pride Rock *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 11 - Meet Pauley and Bucky *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 12 - Put Your Past Behind You/"Hakuna Matata" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 13 - Fat Cat and Jerry Conversation *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 14 - Relax in the Stars/He's Alive? *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 15 - Duchess Chases Bucky/The Reunion *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 16 - "Can You Feel the Love Tonight?" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 17 - Thomas O'Malley and Duchess' Argument/BaloosWisdom/Thomas O'Malley's Destiny *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 18 - "The King Has Returned"/Pauley and Bucky's Distraction *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 19 - Thomas O'Malley Confronts Shere Khan Thomas O'Malley Finds Out the Truth/The Big Battleat cat *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 20 - Thomas O'Malley vs Shere Khan A Happy Ending for the Pride Lands *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 21 - End Credits (part 1): "Busa Simba" *The Cat King (Thomas O'MalleyFan360's Style) Part 22 - End Credits (part 2): "Can You Feel the Love Tonight? (Elton John version)" Cast Gallery: Oliver.JPG|Oliver as Young Simba Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Adult Simba Marie (The Aristocats)-1-.png|Marie as Young Nala Duchess 1.jpg|Duchess as Adult Nala Pauley.jpg|Pauley as Timon Bucky.JPG|Bucky as Pumbaa Tiger 1.jpg|Tiger as Mufasa Miss Kitty.png|Miss Kitty as Sarabi Shere Khan.jpg|Shere Khan as Scar Gale.png|Gale as Shenzi Napoleon.jpg|Napoleon as Banzai Lafayette.jpg|Lafayette as Ed Robin-Hood-walt-disneys-robin-hood-3627787-720-480.jpg|Robin Hood as Rafiki Roquefort.jpg|Roquefort as Zazu Sawyer.jpg|Sawyer as Sarafina Category:Thomas O'MalleyFan360 Category:The Lion King Movies Category:The Lion King Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof